Forever
by Jace's.Future.Wife
Summary: "If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?"
1. Chapter 1

**CPOV**

It was a cool night tonight. The temperature was almost below freezing, but on stage the lights above made beads of sweat from at my temple. I breathed and out of the corner of my eye I saw my best friend, Bella, do the same. I smiled a little bit. I wasn't the only who was nervous. A faint call from back stage said it was five minutes until show time. I could faintly hear the murmur of the crowd over the pounding of my heart. Even after seventeen years of dancing on stage the butterflies still get to me.

"Two minutes." A sound came again and my heart picked up double speed. I took another deep breath, but even though I did I knew the only way I could calm myself down was to just dance. Because when I dance nothing else exists around me. It's only me and the stage. Just like it always is. The curtain swooshed and swayed and began to move, letting the dimming light from outside peek through. My nerves made my heart thrash in my chest, but this time I didn't try to control it because I was moving across stage.

My feet moved gracefully from under me creating movements that I had trained my body to do naturally for months. Everything I do between the first rehearsal and opening night fumes out from me when I dance on stage. Every twist, turn, jump, and plea comes without me thinking about it and that's the way it has always been.

The way I hope it always will be.

The music stopped and all the other dancers froze in their final movements, but I was still moving, running, and with one last push I was sailing through the air and for a moment I felt like I was flying and then I touched the ground with my head tilted toward the stage lights while the audience went to it's feet. I smiled and let my neck fall into it's natural place as my fellow dancers lined up on either side of me. I look down each row, down over the people that worked for this moment too, and with my nod we each went down with a graceful swoop and rose just as beautifully.

Bella nudged my side and I grinned even wider when I looked over at her and saw her face glittered with pride and beaming with happiness and form the size of my smile I bet mine looked the same way. The curtain fell closed and I let my body sink to the floor. Bella met me there.

"Wow." I breathed. Because, honestly, there wasn't anything else to say.

"Wow." Bella agreed and I laughed. I don't know why. Maybe I was just too happy.

We managed to pull ourselves up off the floor and collected our jackets and change into some jeans and tee shirts. We waved goodbye to our friends before headed out the back entrance and toward the parking lot. The night had gotten considerably colder since I was out here before the show. I wrapped my jacket tighter around me and picked up the pace. Everyone had pretty much already left and the parking lot was freakishly empty. I wanted to get out of here. Bella thought the same and we both jogged lightly.

"Ladies!" Bella froze, flinched, spun, and smiled all in the same movement. I just turned around.

"Hello Mike." I could tell her smile was forced, but he was oblivious as he continued to walk until he stop a safe distance away.

"What's up? I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me. You know, re-kindle old times." His voice dropped as he slide over to her side making her step back a little.

"Mike. We broke up three months ago. It's over." Bella tried to say it gently, but it really came out sort of harshly. I could understand why. Ever since Bella had broke up with him he had continued to try and get her back. I would ever goes as far as to say that he was obsessed with her. Mike eyes flared before going cool again. I stepped closer to her in case he tried something.

"Come on Bella. You know you didn't mean that." His voice took on a possessive tone and his eyes darkened. Even I could tell through the night that his eyes weren't as friendly as before. His hand came up and ran over her arm making her shiver and she saddle closer to me. I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yes Mike I do. I don't love you. I never did." Bella gritted out even though her eyes were softer then her voice. She was trying to make him understand the truth, but he wasn't going to hear her.

"Bella you did, but you just don't know it." Mike wrapped her in his arms effectively pushing my arm out of the way. I tried to hold on, but he was stronger and jerked her away from me. Bella gasped and pushed against him but that just made him pull her closer. I stepped forward to help her. Suddenly I was trapped in between two steel arms. I struggled against their grip.

"Don't even try Clary." I didn't need to turn around to see who that nasally voice belonged to. It was Mike's right hand man: Eric Yorkie.

"Why are you doing this Mike?" Bella whispered and Mike's eyes drifted closed for a moment and when they opened they had an evil glint to them.

"Because Bella. You love me. You just don't it." Bella let out a tiny scream at the same time I did, but it was useless. He had already glued his lips to her. I struggled even harder against Eric's and screamed as loud as I could. A hand smothered my cries. Bella had tears running down her cheeks as she pushed harder against his chest.

A shout from behind was our savior. "Asshole! What the fuck do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" I was so focused on the voice that I didn't even notice that Mike had already moved Bella to his side. He sneered at the voice. I couldn't turn around because Eric was still holding me, but by the way Bella was eye fucking whoever spoke he was hot as hell.

"Your girlfriend? Bella and I are already in a relationship so back off."

A dark chuckle then, "I saw the look on her face and it said it all. She doesn't want you, she wants me so why don't you let her go before something bad goes down." Mike shrugged carelessly and I almost fell for it until he spoke again.

"Fine. Take Bella, but I want two things. First: You have to kiss Bella to prove what you're saying is true and we get to keep her little friend." Eric clutched me tighter and I felt a laugh vibrate through his chest as he spun me around. From this angle I could see that they're actually two guys. One guy was saying something to Mike, but I couldn't hear what he was saying because I was staring at the other side of him where what looked to be a God standing.

He was wearing dark washed jeans that showed how muscular his legs are. A dark tank top covered his torso, but I could see the head of a snake coming up from his chest. Holy shit! He was inked! I looked even closer and saw that since he had his arms crossed his top rode up to show two tiny black pistols on either side of his pelvis and they were aiming down toward his holy land.

Oh. My. God. This guy has the perfect body already and I haven't even seen his face! Speaking of his face I let my eyes drift up and saw that he had a small smile on his perfect lips that looked ready to be kissed. He had had strong cheekbones and gold eyes that stood out amazingly against the black, star lit sky. He looked like an angel with an halo of blond curls around his head.

I shook my head and turned back to Bella who was safely in the other man's arms. I couldn't see him too well because he had a black hood pulled over his head to cover his face. Bella had both hands around his waist and her head leaned on his shoulder.

Another hand of his was absently stroking her hair while Mike looked on furiously. I laughed silently and smirked a little. He deserves everything he gets. Eric placed an arm around my throat and I gasped little breaths as he made it harder to breath. Bella stared at me calmly and I smiled a little as I met her eyes. They said, 'The guy has a plan.'

"Come on Mike." Said the guy holding Bella like a life line. He voice was smooth as honey and I could see why Bella was so content to be in his arms. "You got what you wanted. Let her friend go." Mike sneered his lips and strutted up near the God that I checked out earlier. The blonde's eyes hardened and I was suddenly worried that a fight might happen and I was going to be right in the middle of it.

"What do you have to do with anything Jace?" _Jace, _I thought with a certain fondness that I have never used with anyone else, _what a strange name, but it fits him none the less. _Jace chuckled low in his chest and the sound sent shivers through out my whole body. Mike laughed out right and I felt a surge of anger though I didn't know why.

"I have plenty to do with Clary. After all she is my girlfriend. Isn't that right baby?" He looked right at me and I was so in shock that all I could do was feebly shake my head and hoped that it went up and down. Jace smiled and glared at Mike.

"Let her go Eric before things get ugly and we both know that I could kick your ass with or without Edward's help." Edward snickered as Eric's face visibly paled. Mike held his hands up in surrender and backed up signaling for Eric to let me go as he did. Jace walked over and snatched me from his grasp. I shrieked when I fell into Jace, but it wasn't long before I relaxed into him completely. He smelled like sweat and axe. Kind of gross and kind of good at the same time. Does that make any sense?

"This isn't over Cullen. She is mine and I'll be back. She always come back." Bella started to shake and turn completely into Edward. I could she was trying not to cry from here as small sobs racked her frame. I wanted to run over to her but Jace held me tighter in a silent warning. Edward, who I assumed to be 'Cullen', glared harder at Mike than I had seen him through the whole situation.

"Over my dead body." Bella and I gasped. I could tell by Edward's eyes that he truly meant it. It may have only been a few minutes, but Edward already cared for Bella. After all, Bella is pretty darn special. I could tell Edward was going to be good for her. We all watched as Mike and Eric got into an old Toyota Corolla and drove slowly away. Bella and I relaxed when their car was out of sight. I ran over to Bella and wrapped her in my arms. She sobbed quietly into my shoulder.

"Why me? Why me Clary?" She whispered into my neck and I closed my eyes. It killed me to see her this way. She was so strong all the time and to see her break down like this broke me down too. After a few minutes she dried her tears and turned bravely to our heroes.

"Thank you so much. If we can ever thank you just please let us know." Bella said, sounding completely sincere. Edward held up on finger as he and Jace turned around to confer quietly. They both glanced back at us several times before turning around to face us for good.

"I know this is uncomfortable, but Jace and me both think you should come to stay with us for tonight. We would feel better about the whole thing." Edward cocked his head to the side towards a cluster of trees. I squinted my eyes and very vaguely could make out Mike's car behind them. I nodded my head not really giving Bella a choose in the matter. Both Jace and Edward nodded.

"Wait!" Bella held up her hands like she was stopping traffic. "What about our clothes?" Edward smiled cutely and I noticed that he had the sexist crooked smile.

"Tomorrow is Saturday so Jace and I are off. I happen to know that the Ballet studio is closed tomorrow too. We'll drive you back to your apartment, let you get your stuff and tomorrow, when it's light, we'll come back and get your cars. Tonight just lock them up. They will be fine. This is a secured lot." Edward explained to Bella. Bella bit her lip looking worried.

"How do we know that your not the bad guys?" She quipped sharply making Edward raised perfectly arched eyebrows at her.

"Seriously?" He looked offended and Bella stared at him for a moment before sighing and rubbing her temples.

"Point taken but let's go. This parking lot is creeping me out." Bella shuddered as she locked up her car after grabbing some stuff she needed from it. I did the same and we all loaded into what I assumed to be Jace's car since he was driving. I gave them directions to our apartment and Edward walked up with us while Jace waited out front for any sign of Mike. He didn't know where we lived and we wanted to keep it that way.

I grabbed my biggest duffle bag and packed enough for two weeks instead of just one night. If something came up I wanted to be prepared. I grabbed seven pairs of my favorites jeans, tops, bra and panty sets, and a variety of shoes that I thought would go good with each outfit. Next I grabbed my toothbrush and paste, hair brush, straighter, all my make up, shampoo, conditioner, shaving cream, razors, and I grabbed Bella some stuff too since I was sure she would forget. When I got out there Edward and Bella were talking quietly by the door. Bella had a big duffle bag like me expect Edward was holding it, not her.

I silently appeared beside them and we all filed out as quickly as possible making sure to deadbolt our apartment and shut off all the lights. We all but ran and jumped in Jace's truck. He drove off as soon as I closed my door. Bella grabbed my bag and threw it in the middle huffing as she did so.

"Good God woman what did you bring the whole apartment?" She huffed some more as she struggled with it's weight. I smiled sheepishly and grabbed my bag back.

"I wanted to be prepared?" I stated it like a question and Bella sighed silently at me and fell quiet. It turned out the Jace and Edward had an condo just like our apartment expect the bedrooms were separated where one was on the one side of the house and the other was on the opposite end. I smirked and nudged Bella as we walked into the foyer.

"We so got to get this condo." Bella laughed loudly sounding like her old self

"Yes, yes we do. This is amazing." I agreed.

"I am glad you girls liked it." Jace commented as he flipped on the living room and kitchen lights on. With the lights on I could see the only thing that separated the kitchen from the living room was a breakfast bar. They had the dining room set up now far from the living room rug, but it was decorated so that you could tell which room was which easily by looking at them. Looking at the room as a whole it was done in a warm badge colors. All the accessories, furniture, and knick knacks matched. It looked just like a woman decorated this place.

I felt a spasm of worry go through me. Did Jace have a girlfriend and if he did are they serious? Oh please God let him be single! "As you can tell we didn't decorate this place our mom did. She is a interior designer and once she found out we were getting this place she couldn't resist." Edward rolled his eyes, but his expression was still sheepish. Bella smiled brightly and shook her head.

"Don't worry. I think she did a fantastic job. Everything looks great!" Bella complimented his mother. Edward smiled and walked over to grabbed some food out of the fridge while Jace flipped on the flat screen to a football game: _Saints VS Patriots. _The super bowl game.

"I'll show you where you guys are sleeping. Since we only have our rooms and no guest rooms you girls have to bunk with each of us. Bella is with Edward and you're with me Clary." We both nodded sincerely happy about the sleeping arrangement. I didn't get to see Edward's room because Edward showed Bella his room and Jace showed me his. I had to say that it really fit him.

It was done is a gold scheme that was the exact color of his eyes. A huge king bed took up most of the space. There was also a dresser, two nightstands on either side of his bed, and from where I was standing I could see that he had his own bathroom that was done in the same scheme as the room. I loved it. I could stay here forever and be perfectly content. Well, maybe not really, but right now I felt like I could.

"I'll leave you to get settled. Take a shower and go along with your nightly routine. Bella is doing the same so when you get done come to the kitchen because Edward is going to make some sandwiches." Jace threw me a quick smile before leaving. I sighed and zipped opened my bag. I grabbed a plain white tee, some plaid PJs, and all my bathroom stuff.

When I got in there I set the water to the highest temperature it would go and jumped in. I made sure to wash and shave thoroughly. If something were to happen I wanted to be clean and smell good just like he was. Which is why I put on an extra layer of my body wash. I decided to speed up to the shower since I didn't want to use all his hot water. I did everything expect brush my teeth. I was going to that after I ate because I was starving. I wandered back in the kitchen where all the food was set up. I smiled when I dug into my food. Edward may not know how to decorate, but he sure knew how to make a sandwich. Between Bella and I we ended up clearing out all eight sandwiches, Jace and Edward only had one each.

"Whoa." Edward commented. I smiled and Bella blushed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I was hungry." Edward laughed and cleared the table as we all stood and stretched. As strange as it seems I feel completely comfortable around these two men. I know nothing about them, but I know they saved us from the unthinkable and if they would do that they are wroth getting to know. Edward yawned and we all followed suit. I glanced at the microwave/ Good Lord! It was almost 1:00 in the morning! No wonder we were all tired. Edward grabbed Bella's hand and led her down the hall both of them yelling a quick goodnight after their path.

Jace waved his hand in a grand gesture making me giggle. "Shall we?" I nodded and retraced the path that led to his bedroom. I crawled right under the covers while Jace changed and did his stuff in the bathroom. I buried my nose in his pillow. God, he smelled so fucking good. I wonder if it was natural? God, I hope he was real.

"Please be real." I whispered to myself. Jace exited that bathroom then wearing the same attire as me. He shut his door before climbing in beside me. He propped himself up with his elbow on his pillow and looked at me curiously.

"So, tell me Clary, who are you?" I rolled my eyes a little bit at the question.

"Let's see… My name is Clary Fray and I'm twenty-two years old. I live with my room mate and best friend Bella Swan who I have known since Kindergarten. I am an only child and my parents died in a house fire when I three. I was raised by my grandparents. I love to dance, but I am going to school to major in Business. I am going to school to become a fashion designer since I love clothes and art so much it is the perfect career. Dancing is my passion, but I don't think I could make a career out of it, you know?"

I took a deep breath and looked at Jace who was staring at me intently. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You." He smiled and started off.

"My name is Jace Wayland and I am twenty-five years old. I also live with my best friend and room mate, but I met Edward in first grade. I work at a tattoo shop that Edward and I opened right after getting a major in Business and a minor in Art. My parents put me up for adoption right after I was born. The Cullen's' couldn't have no more kids after Edward so they adopted me when I was six. They raised me and I consider them my family in ever way possible."

I looked at Jace in a new light. He had been through so much and still managed to be a good man. I smiled and without realizing it grabbed his hand in mine.

"You're so strong Jace." I said softly and watched him shake his head.

"Maybe but so are you." I blushed at his compliment and scooted closer to him.

"You are and I want to know the rest of you story but not now. I want to other things now." He raised up our interlaced hands and softly kissed the back them.

"Like what?" I sighed and tired to not focused on my hand.

"Like you favorite colors, foods, movies, shows, hobbies, your dreams, where you expect to be in ten years. All that." Jace laughed softly and slid all the way so that there was no space in between us and his arms were around my waist. I fit perfectly in his arms, like they were made for me.

"Go ahead." I prompted him.

"Well, my favorite color is green…" And so started the conversation that would change my life forever.

**BPOV **

I followed Edward down the hallway to his dark themed room. He said it was decorated just like Jace's expect his room was dark blue themed and Jace's was gold themed. Edward and I both were already dressed for bed so we scooted under the covers together after he shut and locked the door and turned off the lights. The air seemed electrified when Edward turned to face me on his side. Everything he did I was aware of, too aware for my own good probably. We didn't say anything for a long time. We just stared at each other.

"What?" He finally asked me. I smiled and shook my head.

"You're so handsome." It was true. Everything about him screamed, 'Man!'. From his sex bronze hair, to his lean body, all the way down to his muscular legs. This man was a sex God and I had a feeling he knew it. He smiled his sexy crooked smile.

"Thanks." I smiled and nodded my head. His hands came up and brushed over my face making my breathing speed up.

"You're are very beautiful too. Did you know Bella means beautiful in Italian." I laughed and nodded.

"I did know that." I said. My laughter faded out and his eyes grew darker with each breath I took. His eyes lingered down to my lips and mine did that same. I really wanted to kiss him.

"Bella?" He whispered through the think silence.

"Yes?" He moved closer.

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?" I didn't answer, but instead glued my lips to his. I groaned and kissed him even harder. His lips were so soft, so perfect. When we finally had to pull back to breath I didn't move away. I stayed as close to him as possible and breathed in his sweet breath that he blew into my face.

"Bella, I know we only have known each for a little while, but will you stay here forever." He chuckled as he said the lame line, but I didn't laugh. Something spread from within. Taking over my heat rhythm and pumping through my veins. I would gladly stay here in Edward's arms. Where I was safe, warm, and protected. I kissed him again, but this time I didn't pull back. I pulled myself closer as I kissed my forever with a promise never to let him go.

**A/N: Leave me some love… :D**


	2. PLEASE READ!

**Dear Whoever Is Reading This, **

**I AM SO EXCITED! YOU GUYS KNOW HOW MY ACCOUNT WAS HACKED? WELL, THE FINALLY FOUND THE PERSON WHO DID IT AND REMOVED THEIRS AND NOW I HAVE CONTROL BACK OVER MY OLD ACCOUNT, BUT SINCE THIS ONE IS ALREADY UP I AM JUST GOING TO STAY WITH THIS ONE, BUT I REMOVED MY STORIES FROM THE OTHER ONE JUST SO PEOPLE DON'T GET CONFUSED! BY THE WAY: MY OLD PENNAME IS ****_ Wayland _****SO IF THAT IS THE ONE YOU SAW ANOTHER STORY ON I HAVE CONTROL OF THAT ACCOUNT NOW! THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORIES! :D**


End file.
